There are many researches for insecticides having hydrazone skeleton, and some hydrazone derivatives are put in practical use as insect pest control agents. However, they are insufficient in control effect, limited in use due to appearance of insects with resistance thereto, occur chemical injury to plants or pollution, or have a strong toxicity to man and beast, and to fishes. Therefore, there are few control agents to be satisfied. Consequently, it has been strongly demanded to overcome these defects and to provide novel agents that can be safely used.
On the other hand, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 5-32603, Hei 5-262712 and 2001-72516 that hydrazono acetic acid amide derivatives represented by the compound indicated below have an insecticidal activity. However, they are compounds which a substituent on the nitrogen atom of the amide group is a phenyl group, and insufficient in insecticidal spectrum.

In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-503134 discloses that hydrazono phenylacetic acid amide derivatives represented by the compound indicated below are useful as fungicides, but does not disclose at all insecticidal activity of these compounds.

Consequently, it is demanded to successively provide insecticides having a new structure in the field of insecticides because of acquisition of resistance to insecticides. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to find compounds with a stable effect as insecticide and to find compounds with a high safety to mammals and fishes.